


Shenanigans

by Plagg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Plagg is a Little Shit, also he doesnt like peanut butter, and he likes to cuddle, and he will do anything for attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plagg can be a handful. From him hiding to him playing with toilet paper to even just general attention-seeking, it's very obvious that he is a cat. Poor Adrien is the one who has to deal with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans

"Plagg?" Adrien called. He'd been looking for the little cat for an hour! Where was he? "Plagg, where are you?" He dropped to his knees and scanned under his bed, expecting to hear the tell-tale snicker that accompanied a hiding Plagg. Nope.

Adrien sighed and dug in his sock drawer for a bit of cheese. He was down to cheddar, but he hoped it could lure the kwami out. It wasn't like Plagg to go missing like this, and Adrien was starting to worry.

Even with the cheese bait, there was no Plagg. Where the heck was he?! "Plagg, this was funny for ten minutes, come on out!" Adrien whined, spinning around his room as he tried to spot the kwami. On his sofa laid a blanket that he'd previously been curled up in the night before for movies. Surely he couldn't be…

There laid Plagg, curled up in the blanket with it piled around his small body. Most of his body, save for his ears, was covered in the blanket as well. It was easy to miss the cat, especially since he was so small, but Adrien had finally found him. The kwami was so peaceful when he was asleep, if only he did that more often.

Adrien sighed and lied down on the sofa, taking blankets with him. He made sure not to touch Plagg, lest he wake up. Soon, the boy fell asleep as well, and he never noticed Plagg move out of the comfortable blanket to curl against him.  
~~*~~

"What is this stuff?" Plagg asked Adrien from where he sat in the kitchen cabinets. He pointed to a jar with a bright red label and some brown stuff inside.

Adrien looked over at him from the fridge, popsicle between his lips, and snickered. "Here, I'll let you try it," the boy said. He took the jar out of the cabinet and pulled out a spoon, unscrewing the lid and scooping a big helping onto the spoon. "Just lick it, I'm sure you'll love it."

Plagg seemed curious, but overall didn't trust the smirk on Adrien's face. "What is it, first?" he asked, still having not gotten down from the cabinet shelf.

"It's called peanut butter, don't worry," Adrien laughed. He nudged the spoon against Plagg's cheek until he gave in.

Ew. Ew, it was sticky! Plagg made a face of disgust, licking at nothing desperately as he tried to free his mouth of the taste and the stickiness. "Ugh! Bleck, why?!"

Adrien burst into laughter, doubling over and clutching his stomach. Plagg glared, still licking at the air as he pouted. "I'm sorry, Plagg!" he apologized through his laughter.

"No you're not!" Lick, lick, lick! It was going to take forever to get this out of his mouth!  
~~*~~

"Plagg, no," Adrien droned from where he sat at his desk. Plagg looked up at him, narrowing his eyes at the boy before returning his gaze to the pencil holder. Said pencil holder was begging him to push it. It was screaming to him 'Just a little push! Right to the floor! That's how you get attention!'

"Don't you dare," Adrien warned. He knew what was going through the kwami's head. He knew because he'd had the same kind of thoughts as Chat when with Marinette.

"This is for the peanut butter," Plagg growled, giving the pencil holder a shove. It crashed to the floor and every pen in it spilled across the floor.

"Plagg!" Adrien fussed. He jumped to his feet and cleaned up the mess. At least it hadn't been a drink. Adrien sat the pencil holder back where it belonged, only for Plagg to push it back over. "Stop it!"

"Never!"  
~~*~~

It had been unusually quiet for Adrien. Plagg hadn't come to him fussing for cheese in over three hours, and the blond was starting to worry. It wasn't normal for Plagg to go this long without cheese, where was that kwami? "Plagg?" Adrien called.

Nothing. Great.

Then, there was snickering in the direction of the bathroom. Adrien furrowed his brow, tossing down the 3DS in his hands to go investigate. "Plagg?" Adrien called once again as he entered the bathroom. "What are you – oh my GOD!"

There, on the tiled floor, laid Plagg. The kwami was wrapped up in layer upon layer upon layer of toilet paper. He was laughing and rolling around in the paper in absolute delight. Adrien was too stunned to say anything, let alone reprimand the cat.

He tried to speak, but instead Adrien ended up looking more like a fish without water. "Pl-plagg…THAT IS MY TOILET PAPER!"

"Join me!" was Plagg's only response. He dissolved into more laughter, throwing the paper into the air like confetti. This was terrifying.  
~~*~~

Plagg stared at the box in front of him. It was striped with pink and green and was incredibly girly and everything he despised, but it had tissue paper inside and it was a box. He wanted it.

The kwami got to his feet, and just as he was about to fly himself into the little box, Adrien caught him by the tail. "Ah, ah, ah, I need this box," he said, tossing Plagg to the side. Adrien sat down at his desk with a little card in his hands, so Plagg took the opportunity while he had it to get in the box. "Plagg!" Adrien fussed.

Plagg scrunched down, ears flattened against his head. His box! Not Marinette's!

"I'll get you your own box, this one is for Marinette's present!" Adrien said, lifting Plagg out. Plagg pouted and went to Adrien's hair, burying himself in the locks. He really wanted that box; he'd appreciate it more than Marinette.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys seem to enjoy momma Plagg, so this one is more what Plagg would actually be like - a little piece of shit.


End file.
